vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
D.Va
|-|Inside MEKA= |-|Outside MEKA= Summary D.Va is a former professional gamer who now uses her skills to pilot a state-of-the-art mech in defense of her homeland. Twenty years ago, South Korea was attacked by a colossal omnic monstrosity that rose from the depths of the East China Sea. The massive, lumbering construct caused catastrophic damage to coastal cities before it was driven back beneath the waves. In response, the South Korean government developed a mechanized armored drone unit, called MEKA, to protect urban environments in future engagements with the omnic threat. The government's fears proved to be well founded, as a disturbing pattern of attacks emerged. Every few years, the monstrosity would rise from the sea to assault South Korea and its neighbors. The omnic learned from these encounters, often reconfiguring itself in a different form and appearing with new weapons and capabilities. Each incident ended in a stalemate, with the monstrosity defeated but not destroyed. As the omnic continued to adapt, it eventually disrupted MEKA's drone-control networks, forcing the military to place pilots in the mechs. Scrambling to find suitable candidates, the government turned to the country's professional gamers, who possessed the necessary reflexes and instincts to operate the mechs' advanced weapons systems. Top stars were drafted, including reigning world champion Hana Song, also known as "D.Va." Famous for her elite skills, D.Va was a fierce competitor who played to win at all costs, and she had a well-earned reputation for showing no mercy to her opponents. Seeing her new mission as a game, D.Va fearlessly charges into battle alongside the rest of her MEKA unit, ready to spring to her nation's defense at a moment's notice. Recently, she has begun to stream combat operations to her adoring fans, and her growing following has turned her into a global icon. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, Higher via Self-Destruct System Name: Hana Song, D.Va (Gamertag) Origin: Overwatch Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Former Professional Gamer, Mech Pilot, Actress, Member of the Mobile Exo-Force of the Korean Army Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery (Master MEKA Pilot), Weapon Mastery (Skilled Marksman), Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation (Via Micro Missiles and Self-Destruct), Flight (Via her MEKA's Boosters), Self-Destruction, Instinctive Reaction (Her MEKA's defense array automatically shoots down projectiles caught in it) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Regularly fights Omnics this size while defending her homeland, Her Fusion Cannons are capable of harming characters like Reinhardt, Winston, Roadhog, Junkrat and Widowmaker), Higher via Self-Destruct System Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (She and her MEKA are not relatively fast, but she is still more than capable of shooting down even the fastest Heroes, including the likes of Tracer and Genji), Higher travel speed with thrusters Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Large Building Class (By using her boosters, D.Va can use a full body charge that can harm even the Tank-Class Heroes). Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from other heroes; should be no less durable than Winston, who fought Doomfist, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds) Stamina: High (Can fight for hours against trained military veterans without fatigue) Range: Several dozen meters with her Light Gun and Fusion Cannons, Higher with Micro Missiles Standard Equipment: Her MEKA unit, A Light Gun for ground combat when her MEKA is destroyed. Intelligence: D.Va is a world-renowned gamer with incredible reflexes and technical experience, allowing her to use her MEKA to fight on par with trained veterans and members of the Overwatch Strike Teams that once saved the world form the Omnic threat. Even without her MEKA, she is a skilled markswoman, able to hit the small fusion core of her mech while it was being flung around by a Gwishin Omnic while she was simultaneously falling away from it, McCree even remarking at her skill with her pistol. She hones her skills by regularly taking on the giant Omnics that attack her home country, leading entire MEKA units into battle. In addition, her past as the top Starcraft player has given her experience in leadership and resource management. However, due to her young age and prestige at being one of the most skilled MEKA pilots and a former Pro-Gamer, she is rather reckless and overconfident at times, barreling into enemy ranks and taking on giant, adaptive Omnics without backup. In addition to skills as a mech pilot, D.Va is also a competent mechanic. Weaknesses: D.Va can be somewhat overconfident and reckless at times. Due to lacking any armor and being untrained in hand to hand combat situations on her own, D.Va is far more vulnerable without her MEKA, and it takes time for a new MEKA unit to arrive after her last one was destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fusion Cannons:' D.Va's mech is equipped with twin short-range rotating cannons. They lay down continuous, high-damage fire without needing to reload, but slow D.Va’s movement while they’re active, and due to their nature as weapons similar to Gatling guns, they have a great deal of recoil and spread, making them only marginally effective at longer ranges. *'Micro Missiles:' D.Va fires a barrage of small rockets that detonate on impact, dealing damage in a limited radius around each explosion. *'Defense Matrix:' D.Va calibrates her MEKA's Fusion Cannons into a forward-facing targeting array to shoot incoming projectiles out of the air. This setting is extremely effective, being able to nullify tank shells, entire rocket barrages, and even hails of bullets fired by Gatling guns. *'Boosters:' D.Va’s mech launches into the air, granting her MEKA flight. *'Self-Destruct:' D.Va overloads her MEKA's reactor, setting it up to explode and deal a massive amount of damage to all foes caught in the blast radius. In addition, she can activate the thrusters right before activating the self-destruct sequence to carry the unit into the enemy formation before detonation to maximize the disarray and destruction produced by the explosion. **'Call Mech:' If her armored battle suit is destroyed, D.Va can call down a fresh mech and return to the fray. However, this takes time, forcing her to fight on the ground with her Light Gun. *'Light Gun:' D.Va's only weapon outside of the MEKA, a small sidearm with a high fire rate that allows her to fire energy bursts as a means of self-defense while she waits for a new MEKA to arrive. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Rocket Users Category:Armor Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Gamers Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes